DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) This application seeks partial funding for a Summer Conference on "Signal Transduction in the Immune System" to be held from July 8-13 in Saxton's River, Vermont. The major goal of the conference is to provide a comprehensive focus on recent advances in the knowledge of signaling mechanisms of immune cells. An understanding of signal transduction pathways is central to an understanding of the molecular basis of various immune functions involved in combating cancer and opportunistic infections. Dysregulation of signaling pathways almost certainly also accounts for the appearance of various leukemias and lymphomas. Widespread interest of immune cell signaling exists in universities, research institutes and biotechnology. However, signal transduction at immunology meetings is generally covered as an adjunct subject, with little detailed coverage. An annual meeting with an in- depth focus on the details of signal transduction in the immune system has been missing. "Signal Transduction in the Immune System" is proposed as a means to fill this gap by covering a spectrum of topics from tyrosine, serine and lipid kinases to adaptor proteins (SLP-76, LAT, FYB/SLAP, 3BP-2 etc.) to signaling in thymic differentiation and in response to cytokines. There will be three main objectives of this conference: (1) To provide a critical and intensive overview of the current status of signaling proteins that control of various immune functions. Our meeting will cover a full-range of topics from an in depth analysis of specific signaling molecules and networks to the application of this knowledge to immunobiology. (2) To bring together senior scientists and young investigators in a convivial atmosphere of presentations and informal discussions. It is hoped that this environment will help develop the investigative skills and enthusiasm of students and young investigators by interacting with established investigators. (3) To begin an annual forum for investigators interested in a comprehensive focus on signaling events in the immune system.